mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Tom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Tom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 20:03, August 3, 2010 Knowledge Thanks for all the knowledge you have added. :-D Eddie Wasn't he the one who asked Vito for his gun and then got shot? I'm pretty sure that was him. Foxtrot12 01:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright i'll take your word for it. Seems like it could have been him but whatever. Kind of weird. But alright. Foxtrot12 01:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright I am on the chapter right now about to get there. Doing it for the Playboys I missed. Sorry if I caused a problem or shit. Not trying to. Foxtrot12 01:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I just watched the cutscene. You have to look to see it's not him. Sorry again for the confusion. --Foxtrot12 02:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin Hi! I think you'd be a suitable admin! Could you please check with Feller91 to see if he's OK with it too? If he is, I or he will give you to rights. Mark (talk) 19:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Block I've warned him for now. We'll see if he keeps doing it. You can always do it yourself if he continues with adding them. Please see for details. Also, don't forget to sign your articles with ~~~~. Mark (talk) 18:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :). Mark (talk) 18:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Pre Order Bonuses Hey, im glad you asked! Well to start with i pre-ordered the collectors edition (which gives you the made man pack) And i pre-ordered it at EBgames (Gamestop), which got me the vegas pack AND the war hero pack. And thats pretty much it, hope this helps! Thomasz33 18:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Henry Henry IS a Caporegime. He is a made man in the clemente family. He isn't a Soldato. They are the regular footsoldiers. clothing Is there any way to close the raincoat and overcoat outfits? that would look sweet!! you know how falcone's guys in the last level look with their raincoats? because it shouldn't have a u. anyway can you answer my question? Pictures how do you add pictures RE: I've warned the user. Remember, now you're an admin so you can delete these pages yourself. See . Mark (talk) 09:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I forgot about them :). You're an admin now. Mark (talk) 11:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Congrats! are you an admin on any other wiki? I am an admin in a few, and have been so for a while, so if you need any help being an admin, just give me a call! Thomasz33 18:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Re-naming You can easily rename a page by clicking on "Move" at your sidebar, where "Edit this page" is also located. See for details. Mark (talk) 20:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Any time! Mark (talk) 21:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload problem? Hey. I decided to have a go at improving the rather basic Brubaker 4WD vehicle page for the original Mafia. Unfortunately, the images I try to upload come up as broken. Is this a common problem? I've never had it happen to me on a wiki before. I've tried outputting it as a JPEG from various sources and I get the same result. Cheers, Tom --Tomf60 10:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Works on the page, but not when enlarged So I am currently editing the Brubaker 4WD article, and have added the picture. In preview, the image shows up fine, only when the image is clicked on does it show the broken symbol. Seems weird. --Tomf60 10:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody help me out? I am doing this for the first time but I'm not a retard or anything. I tried to create a page for the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and every time I press "Save page" it just redirects me to some blank "Create a new page" screen and the content I just entered is gone. What am I doing wrong? Preview seems to work fine, why not the save? Is it because I don't have the rights or what? Help plx n00b@wikia I'm trying to add information to the (now non-existent) page of the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and some others, but when I save the page I get redirected to a blank page that says "Create a new page" and the information I just added is lost. What am I doing wrong? Keknaab 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Album Hey, Should there be a page for "Family Album"?, the one found in the "Extras" part of the main menu. -alz-da-dog Thanks, good choice in fav games btw Cool :D RE:Jimmy's Vendetta First off, I'm sorry for my late response. Second, as you probably have noticed it's working again. 2K Games forgot/did not yet release the version update which fixes some bugs which has been repaired by now. Mark (talk) 20:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories and Jimmy's Vendetta how do you get the badges that are for "adding pages to categories"? Also, how good is Jimmy's Vendetta? Does it connect to the main story of mafia 2 in any way? like with Vito or Joe? What did you think of the ending in mafia 2? I don't think Joe should have died. although, they didn't actually show him being killed, so he could have survived. What do you think? Overall I thought it was an awesome game. But you know, I think they shouldn't have had Time Well Spent, instead they should have had Vito continue his life as a gangster throughout the 40's and 50's. What are your thoughts on this part of the game? yeah, but resides has already been said once in the same section. You can see his mansion? You can actually drive up to it? what happens if you do? and how big is it? sorry for the delay sorry for the delay. Was reviewing the issues and yes it is ANAT0LY LANB3RY. Perhaps we should ask the question so there is no--Chiquito 00:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) First of all this is none of your damn buisness. second, what's the big deal about language anyway? this isn't fucking preschool. Also, why is your favorite family the vinci's? RE ok RE i found him in his office in Betrayal, so they forgot to delete him or Betrayal takes place before the end of Mafia 2 maybe, i haven't checked, he's in Betrayal though RE:Listusers It's a known bug in the Wikia/MediaWiki software which should be fixed soon. Mark (talk) 12:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:B'crat Hi, first off, what a coincidence! I just checked your userpage and it seems that you're born on exactly the same date as me - 15-11-1994. Second, I gotta ask you to check with Feller and That40sGuy first on b'crat rights, and wait for their reply. Check back with me as soon as you have a response! Mark (talk) 16:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you do that yourself please? You can use . Mark (talk) 16:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Then leave them a talk page message. Mark (talk) 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vinci why is your favorite family the vinci's? Why is your favorite crime family the Vinci's? They suck. Clemente's family is the best. Clemente is the strongest and the biggest. and their men look the coolest. the only reason they were destroyed was because that rat fuck luca gurino tried to charge them 5 grand to join. the vinci's have almost no power. Ok Ok. I'll remember--Chiquito 09:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) These days, I will put what I'm taking 200 photos but I have to change the format. PNG and size--Chiquito 10:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Help Creating Page Hey, I'm kind of new to editing wikis and have ran into a problem. I noticed that the page for the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod wasn't made so I was attempting to make it. I clicked on the red link, typed the info and previewed it and the whole 9 yards to make sure it looked right before hitting save. When I hit save all it does is load a new page that says "Create a new page" and that's it. AFAIK, the page I made doesn't save or isn't created. There something more to it than that? --Gcountach 05:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) edit if necessary I'm not sure why the information is correct. Can you review and edit if necessary? Hidden collectible--Chiquito 05:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, Just a question. Why not noted in my profile pictures I uploaded this morning? I still have them. "add 250 pictures to pages (189/250)" This morning, unloaded 100 pctures Great¡¡¡txk--Chiquito 18:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat Thank you checking in on me.I haven't been so active recently due to me starting a new year in high school.I am not working towards achievements,so I haven't got as many points as you do,but certainly thank you for keeping our wikia alive! --That40sGuy 18:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay whit what?--That40sGuy 18:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You mean an Admin?--That40sGuy 18:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why we need one,but Tedjuh says that we need one I guess it's fine whit me. --That40sGuy 18:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) article I can create an article with Betas, sketches and curiosities? I was just looking at an old message about our discussion of the best family. Luca torturing 3 of falcones men wasn't what set of Carlo. Clemente tried to muscle his way into Carlo's dope buisness, so falcone got rid of him. The torture was just insult to injury. just thought I'd let you know. -Anatoly If there was an epilogue, what do you think would have happened to Vito? Also, I saw Clemente's mansion. It is pretty impressive. But it isn't where i thought it was. I thought it was that giant estate in greenwood, or whatever it's called. It's near Vito's house. You know that long drive with the gate you can't open? Frankie Potts files How do you see all the stuff in the files? Wjenever I try to access that part of the website it just says, "we'll be right back". How enter in the horse track Well, I'll try to explain what is understood (for that reason not much in the wiki edit) Jump where the video shows you (need a Fuel tank Hank B) Go out the blue marked path, but you'll fall and have to restart the game. Do not pass very near the fence because they can go through and you can not re-enter. When you reach the dirt road crosses the fence or fence without problems and you just follow the path upwards. Choose a mission where you are in the apartment because they tend to have Marty Hank B Fuel tank nearby. When you do, delete the photo I uploaded to the wiki. http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Explicacion.png Wow, the video has been removed ... Well, try to explain it to see if I can take pictures. is a wooden fence which ends in a "corner" gives the north side and the other to the east. Paste the truck on the east side and what the cab of the truck, is nearly in the corner to climb and jump inside. You have to try several times but I got to easily.--Chiquito 06:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It would be possible to edit the Monaco to put a template like this? (Roll your mouse over Freddy)--Chiquito 10:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures. You're welcome. I put a lot of pictures because they do not master the English language. Also, I have 1000 photos to put ...--Chiquito 16:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mafia Hey Tom, I am a person very interested in the mafia, so much so that I'm starting to write a fictional book about it. I was wondering if you had any expertise and would like to help me with my reasearch? Thanks Ambrivian Please reply on my talk page. Thanks Thanks Tom--Chiquito 12:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template You'll have to add the line to the template itself. Mark (talk) 14:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : . Mark (talk) 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) what? did u make the game Sorry Sorry for my english The Thom. For that reason I write little, to not give much work to others--Chiquito 10:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) can you fix the carlo falcone page? I was trying to delete the humphrey bogart picture(who carlo DOESN'T look like!) and it deleted all of the pictures. yes In 10 minutes. Wait Pre order did you get any of the pre order bonuses? I really wish I had. especially the made man pack. I love the cossack. that car is so gangster. the renegade pack red jacket looks pretty cool too. photo the photo--Chiquito 17:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The greaser pack is stupid. why would you want those hot rods. they aren't gangster at all. also why don't you like fat derek? -Anatoly /* edit if necessary */ Hartmann Federal Penitentiary Checks and edits the last line please. I think it is well written--Chiquito 18:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Stop erasing my edits. I'm just trying to get the Governer badge. RE:Achievements Nope, unfortunatly enough it's not possible. Best thing to do is block them. Give them a warning, and if they dont listen block them for a week. If it happens again for 2 weeks, etc. Mark (talk) 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy If I got Jimmy's Vendetta--Chiquito 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you need?--Chiquito 19:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oks, tomorow I made every--Chiquito 19:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC). Mafia What id he has? Feller91 19:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC)